Golden Boy
Golden Boy is an upcoming 2015 Filipino action television series and directed by the box-office film director Ronnie Ricketts. It starred the action prince AJ Muhlach in his own leading role known as Golden Boy, the action star who falls in love with Roxanne Reyes (Coleen Garcia). The action-packed series broadcast on IBC as part of the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime and worldwide on Global IBC premiered on October 26, 2015. It is Muhlach' second primetime television series on Philippine TV after Voltron Man. It is the action TV series in the Philippines made by IBC to be filmed in high definition. Production 'Casting' This marks the primetime action prince AJ Muhlach becoming the legend Pinoy action hero after the successful action-packed superserye Voltron Man. Even the battle of action bandwagon are Cesar Montano, Phillip Salvador, Eddie Garcia, Ronnie Ricketts, Bong Revilla, Rudy Fernandez as Daboy, Edu Manzano, Raymart Santiago, Fernando Poe, Jr. known as Hari ng Aksyon for FPJ and Robin Padilla is AJ's action heroes himself. Teen actress Coleen Garcia would be Muhlach's leading lady. This is also the world-renowned director Ronnie Ricketts. Ronnie also worked with AJ as the director of the actionserye. Among those were added are young IBC talents and superstars. The action series is broadcast in full high definition and setting the trend of action drama to date. Synopsis Robin Bautista other wise known as Golden Boy (AJ Muhlach), a young men who victimizes only wealthy and arrogant people fights the enemies and villains with the death to avenge and shoot the gun, eventually became an adult that he able to fully use his skills, which has been the trilogy, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron loads up who signs up with the National Bureau of Investigation as the rookie agent load up with the police, cops and crime-fighting. Define strategy fighting the boy enemy Eviner (Paolo Ballesteros), who is planning to seeks revense at kill them. Golden Boy meets Roxanne Reyes (Coleen Garcia), a pretty girl who with her parents as Doris Bautista (Gloria Diaz) as mom and Harry Bautista (Ronaldo Valdez) as dad. Her wish to explore the world and find the freedom to express herself is granted. He is using the guns, cheats guns, some weapons, health and money, with the police and his motorcycle for while Golden Boy ride. Roxanne takes up Knox's offer to spend the night with him, but he betrays her later that night, Golden Boy to fight the explaining that he faked the kidnapping with help from Vivian and the Thin Man while he has kidnapped Eviner. Knox shoots at Roxanne, apparently killer but, but she escapes. When Know escapes in a helicopter armed with a missibe when Golden Boy attacked to blow up and kill Knox in survive. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * AJ Muhlach as Robin Bautista / Golden Boy * Gerald Pesigan as Herald Bautista * Coleen Garcia as Roxanne Reyes * Phillip Salvador as Roy de Guzman 'Supporting Cast' * Gloria Diaz as Doris Bautista * Ronaldo Valdez as Harry Bautista * Say Alonzo as Leslie Sanchez * Anton Revilla as Knox Bender * Charee Pineda as Charee Gonzaga * Paolo Ballesteros as Eviner * Paulo Angeles as Lance Arand * Joross Gamboa as Amang * Matt Edwards as Jojo Stolloman * Raven Villanueva as Roselle Banawa * Chris Villanueva as Brenan McCortner * Stephanie Henares as Sephanie Baltazar * Dinky Doo as Thin Man * Vangie Martelle as Virgin de Woman * Jake Roxas as Cop 1 * Mariz Ricketts as Melissa Prado * Ronnie Lazaro as Cop 2 * Marissa Sanchez as Marris Ramira * Jeffrey Santos as Jay Eddis Golden Boy's Action * Weapon * Professional Tools * Shooting Guns * Thug's Tools * Nutter Tools * Health * Semi-Infinite Health * Infinite Oxyge * Adrenaline Mode * Infinite Ammo * Golden Boy In All Weapon Stats Production and development Golden Boy launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit action-crime series and crew in the network's website. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Golden Boy Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, action figures, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, nicklets, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the market of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'DVD Release' IBC has released Golden Boy on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-5. 'Godlen Boy mobile game' In October 2015, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Golden Boy. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, T.O.D.A.S., Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News, The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke, Batang Genius, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Hitman, Super Ninja, Pirate Kidz: The Next Level, Hayate the Combat Butler, SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics, The Bachelor, Princess Charm and Computer Man made into the huge success. Trivia * It became Muhlach's second action television series on IBC. * AJ worked in the actionserye, which is directed by Ronnie Ricketts. See also * IBC’s Newest Actionserye ‘Golden Boy’ Explodes on March 2 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Golden Boy on Facebook * Golden Boy on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Upcoming television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Action television series